Zhuge Liang
'Abilities' ---- Empty Fort Strategy Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'The lesser Zhuge Liang's Health or Mana (whichever is lower) the higher his damage output, up to 20% increased damage output. ---- 'Fire Attack Q' 'Cost: '''70 / 85 / 100 / 115 / 130' Mana 'Cooldown: '''15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds *Active - 'Zhuge Liang puts the fire on the target enemy, dealing 35/60/85/110/135 + AP magic damage and applying a '''Burning' debuff on the target. The Burning debuff deals 11/18/25/32/39 + AP magic damage on the target every 2 seconds and the effect lasts for 8 seconds. ---- Insight W Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''22 / 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Zhuge Liang gains a protective buff that lasts for 3 seconds. When Zhuge Liang takes a damage from enemy's skills, the protective buff will be removed to nullify the damage and he can cast '''Forecast W to trigger the effect on the attacker once within 10 seconds. Forecast W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Zhuge Liang forces the attacker to be unable to perform basic attacks or cast skills for 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds. ---- 'Fierce Wind E' 'Cost: '''60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80' Mana 'Cooldown: '''6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 / 4 seconds *Active - 'Zhuge Liang swings his fan to create a fierce wind in a cone, dealing 60/90/120/150/180 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 30%/35%/40%/45%/50% for 2 seconds. If the target has a '''Burning' debuff from Fire Attack Q while they are hit by a fierce wind, The target will produce a fireball that appears from behind the target and moves toward this skill's direction, dealing the damage of Fire Attack Q and applying a Burning debuff to all enemies hit (including the target that produces a fireball). *''Note - ''Each cast of this skill can produce multiple fireballs and each target can take damage from multiple fireballs. ---- Big Dipper of Renewal R Cost: 100 Mana 'Cooldown: '''135 / 120 / 105 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Zhuge Liang disperses 7 feather fans in all direction, dealing 175/225/275 + AP magic damage to all enemies they hit through and each fan stays at its maximum distance for 2 seconds, the whole process lasts 2.5 seconds. When the process ended, all feather fans travel back to Zhuge Liang's current location. When the fan travels back for 1.5 seconds or hits on an enemy unit while traveling back, the fan will explode to deal 175/225/275 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the area, silencing and reducing their Movement Speed by 30%/35%/40% for 1.5 seconds. Each explosion can deal damage on the same target and the subsequent hits on the same target deal only 40% damage. After the activation of this skill, Zhuge Liang can cast '''Renewal R as a 2nd cast once within 5 seconds. Renewal R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Zhuge Liang instantly teleports to the target location within 600/900/1200 range. ---- 'Skins''' ----